The War of Jasper
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: This is just something that popped in my head and I didn't want to forget it. All will be explained in the story. Rated M for strong language, sexual content, and extremely violent and gory.
1. Chapter 1

As the wolves of Jasper sleep soundly in the night, one couple in the west lie awake in they're den arguing.

"Humphrey! I can't believe you!" Kate yelled angrily at her mate.

"What the fuck did I do this time!" Humphrey responded with the same amount of anger.

"The way you were talking to those girls earlier today! You were totally flirting with them you son of a bitch!" Kate accused angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about! I wasn't flirting with them!" Humphrey argued in defense.

"Yeah you were! The way you were looking at them and laughing and how you talking..." Kate continued.

It has been like this for months. Kate and Humphrey got married almost a year ago and they were happy for a while, couldn't get off of eachother, but now they always argue and they're never happy to see eachother anymore. Some wolves have discussed it with them and have suggested they end it, but they always said that they love eachother too much to do that.

_About another hour of arguing._

"Humphrey you just piss me off so much some times!" Kate said in fury.

"And you think your the only one who's upset! I have to deal with you finding a reason to argue everytime I see you! I'm sick of it! You know maybe they were right, maybe we should just end it!" Humphrey yelled in her face.

Kate was instantly shocked at what he said.

"Humphrey, what are you saying?" she asked in a sad soft voice.

"That maybe...we sould just...break up!" Humphrey yelled.

Kate instantly started crying and ran out the den. Humphrey was shocked at what he said and tried to run after her, but she tackled him to the ground.

"Get away from me! I never want to see you again you son of a bitch!" She yelled angrily with tears in her eyes.

"But Kate I didn't..." Humphrey tried to say.

"NO! Leave now and if I ever see you again I'll kill you!" She said and got up and ran to her parents den.

Humphrey saw her run to her parent's den and didn't want to risk getting hurt or worse by Eve. So after that, he got up and ran. He started to run towards the north. Kate turned around for a second to see where he was going and saw him running north.

"Fucking idiot. He won't last a few days in the north" she said as she went towards her parents den.

Humphrey continued running and didn't stop for as long as he could. When he was sure they wouldn't follow him, he stopped for a bit to rest. He couldn't believe what just happened, he had lost the love of his life and it was his own fault. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't cry over the wolf he loved, but also hated as well. He didn't know if he really loved her or hated her for the past year. He didn't have time to think about it because he was knocked out cold by an unknown force.

"What the hell is this?" a wolf asked.

"Looks like a wolf from the west" another wolf answered.

"What's he doing up here?" the wolf asked.

"I don't know, but we should take him to the boss" the other wolf said as he picked him up on his back.

"Good idea, let's go" the other wolf said as they began to make they're way back home to the northern pack.

* * *

**Hey guys, I had this idea in my head and didn't want to lose it so I posted it here. This is not what it seems like ok. Humphrey and Kate may have broken up, but don't not read this just because of that. This is a great story and I think you guys will like it. This is just like a preview chapter, I will not make the next chapter probably until Operation Snowstorm is finished. I just wanted you guys to see what I have in mind and anyone who is excited about my next story _Young,_ I will probably post that some time this week or this weekend I don't really know yet. Tell me what you guys think of my new story and also I would love to hear any suggestions you guys might have for this story. I'll take them into consideration and who knows? Maybe your idea might turn out to be the one of the biggest things on alpha and omega fanfiction! Your just too lazy to write it yourself. Anyway, give me feedback and reviews and I will see you guys later.**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey woke up in a unfamiliar den and looked around to see two other wolves standing near him. He tried to stand up, but one of them hit him in the face. Knocking him back down to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Humphrey asked while rubbing his face.

He got no answer and he decided that it was pointless and to just sit and wait.

After about 20 minutes, an older wolf with more wolves walked in the den. He looked and nodded at the other wolves and they walked out of the den. He walked up to him.

"I'm the pack leader and what is your name western wolf?" He asked.

"Humphrey" Humphrey replied.

"Ok Humphrey, what are you doing out here in the north. The north has made it pretty clear that they want nobody from the other packs to come here" He said.

"I know, I just was trying to get out of the west" Humphrey said.

"Why is that if I may ask?" The older wolf asked.

"I recently just broke up with my mate and if I go back then I will probably be killed" Humphrey explained.

"Why would you be killed?" He asked.

"She was the pack leader's daughter" Humphrey replied.

"Oh, and I'm assuming her parents aren't the forgiving type?" He asked.

"Hell no, I'd be lucky to just get kicked out of the pack! And that's why I'm asking you this, can I join your pack? I have nowhere else to go" Humphrey asked.

He thought about it for a second and realized that he could always use more members.

"Ok, what rank where you in the west?" He asked.

"I was an omega" Humphrey said.

"Well, we don't have that in our pack. We'll just have to train you be a fighter then" He said.

"Ok and also, I didn't get your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Cain" He said.

"Your training will begin tomorrow, get some sleep" He said as he walked out.

Humphrey then lied down and closed his eyes. He began to think about what his life is going to be from now on. His life without Kate and without his friends. He'll be starting a completely new life and he is going to make it worth something. He's going to be somebody in this pack. Humphrey then eventually fell asleep.

_Back in the West_

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Eve said in a rage.

"Eve, we don't need to go and look for him. He's gone and he probably already dead or wish he was" Winston said to try to calm her down.

"He broke up with our daughter Winston!" Eve yelled.

"He doesn't have to be with our daughter Eve! And from the looks of there life together I don't think either of them were happy so stop being angry and worry about Kate!" Winston yelled back.

Kate was sitting in the den crying with Lilly next to her comforting her.

"He's so fucking dead! I hope he rots in fucking hell! That motherfucking son of a bitch!" Kate yelled in anger and began to tear up.

"Kate you don't need him, he doesn't deserve you" Lilly said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah Kate, Lilly's right, you don't need him. You'll find somebody else" Eve said.

"But I don't want anyone else! I want him! I love him!" Kate said crying.

"We need to send out a search party! Send some alphas to go look for him!" Kate said.

"We can't right now, but we'll send some tomorrow. Just go and get some sleep, ok?" Winston said comfortingly.

"Ok, goodnight" Kate said as she went to go to sleep.

Lilly went too and Eve and Winston went outside the den.

"Are you sure you want to send them?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, I think it's a waste of time. He's either dead or something worse" Winston said.

"What do you mean worse?" Eve asked.

"I know how the northern pack is, they're crazy. If they didn't kill Humphrey, they would've accepted him into the pack. If that happened, if we don't get to Humphrey soon, it'll be too late" Winston said.

"Too late for what?" Eve asked.

"Humphrey would've become corrupted, slowly, but in the end it is absolute. He will think like a northern wolf, he will act like one, he will become a northern wolf" Winston explained.

"Well, it's just Humphrey. What could he do to us?" Eve said as she walked back into the den.

"Right" Winston said looking back at the north before finally walking back into the den.

_Back in the North_

The sun slowly crept into the den as it hit Humphrey's eyes. Humphrey slowly woke up and got up to stretch the stiffness out of his muscles. Cain then walked into the den.

"Ok Humphrey, let's get to your training" He said as they began to walk out of the den.

They began to walk to the training area of the pack. There Humphrey saw Brutus, Dakota, Markus and Blaze.

Brutus was a male wolf who had black fur with a white belly and brown eyes.

Dakota was a male wolf who had brown fur with brown eyes.

Markus was a male wolf who had grey and brown fur with blue eyes.

Blaze was a female wolf who had blue fur with blue eyes.

"Humphrey, this is the pack's best warriors. I'd like you to meet Brutus" Cain said glancing towards Brutus.

Brutus nodded his head at them.

"Dakota" Cain said.

"What's up" Dakota said.

"Markus" Cain said.

"Yo" Markus said.

"And Blaze" Cain said.

"Hey" She said.

"They will be your teachers and you will listen and learn from them. Do that and you will become a great warrior. I have to go so guys, he's all yours" Cain said leaving.

"So, your the new guy huh?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah" Humphrey said with a straight face.

"Looks like a pussy to me" Brutus said and they all laughed except for Blaze.

"You guys are assholes" Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"What? We're just kidding!" Markus said still laughing.

"We're supposed to be training him not making fun of him" Blaze said.

"Fine then go run five miles or something" He replied.

"Come with me Humphrey" Blaze said as they walked off with them still laughing.

They walked off deeper into the woods until it was just them.

"Ok, now we can train. I want you to do a few laps around the pack to warm up" Blaze ordered.

Humphrey began running and once he was almost done he tripped on a rock and fell down.

"Come on get up" Blaze said.

Humphrey groaned and got up and finished the last lap.

"Ok, now let's practice hunting" They went to an open prairie and saw a herd of caribou and then she began to explain to him how to hunt.

"Ok, first you have to slowly creep up on them, if they hear you, you have to lie completely still and not breath at all. Then once they have went back to grazing, you jump on them and then kill them" Blaze explained.

"You say it like it's so easy" Humphrey said grinning.

Blaze laughed a little.

"Why don't you give it a try" Blaze said.

"Ok" Humphrey said as he began to crawl in the grass.

He slowly crept up on the caribou, it stopped grazing for a second and looked up. Humphrey stopped moving and breathing. After about thirty seconds, it went back to grazing. Humphrey then saw this as his opportunity and leaped forward and landed on it's back and ripped it's throat out. It died instantly and Humphrey had made his first kill.

"Nice, your a natural" Blaze said walking up to him.

"Thanks, what now?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, your not even close to done yet" She said laughing.

"Dammit!" Humphrey said as they went back to training.

* * *

**I know I said I would update after Operation Snowstorm is done but I was tired of waiting. You guys are gonna like this story, I know it. But there's one thing about it that's bad, this may be called The War of Jasper, but the actual War of Jasper doesn't come until way later so don't expect any of that right now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Back in the West_

"I want you all to go in the north and search for Humphrey! Move out!" Winston ordered.

The small group of alphas nodded their heads and began to head towards the north. They had one mission: bring Humphrey back what ever the costs.

Winston walked back to the alpha den to see Eve, Kate and Lilly waiting patientlly.

"I've sent the alphas to search for Humphrey, other than that, there's not much I can do without causing a full scale war" Winston said sadly.

"I hope he's alright" Kate said worriedly.

_Back in the North a few weeks later_

Humphrey was doing excellant with is training, better than anyone had expected. Even better than a lot of the soldiers there.

"Ok Humphrey, I've been training you for about a few weeks now and I have a test for you now" Blaze said.

"Finally" Humphrey said happily.

Humphrey did not look the same he did before. He still had the same fur color and eye color, but he was at least twice his size from before. His muscles were huge, not as big as Garth's, but he could still kill Garth easily. He relies on skill rather than strength.

Blaze took him to the edge of the woods near the northern border. There they saw about five wolves resting in a den. Humphrey could tell they were western.

"Who are they?" Humphrey asked.

"The wolves your going to kill" Blaze said smiling.

"Why? What did they do to us?" Humphrey asked.

"Ok, for starters they'e not supposed to be in our territory in the first place. Second, they're looking for you" Blaze explained.

Humphrey was surpsrised from this. Though, it kind of made sense. They were probably sent here to kill him or take him back to be executed. His face then turned from curious to anger.

"Them searching for you will make it more...interesting" Blaze said smiling an evil smile.

"What do you want me to do?" Humphrey asked smiling as well.

"Improvise, I'll be back later you have fun" Blaze said walking away while smiling an evil smile.

Humphrey smiled, he loved this idea. Even though he's never killed a wolf, he's happy it's a wolf from the western pack to be his first kill.

Humphrey slowly walked down from the hill they were looking down at them from and towards their den.

They looked up and saw Humphrey walking towards them and they smiled and got up.

"Humphrey where have you been? We've been looking for you!" One of the alphas said smiling.

"Yeah I bet you were" Humphrey whispered to himself.

"Did they hurt you?" One of them asked.

"No. Actually, they did quite the opposite" Humphrey said smiling.

"You look a little different. Like, your bigger" One of them said.

"Yes, and I'm not coming back with you" Humphrey said.

"What? Why not?" One of them asked.

"Because my life is better here and I want to stay" Humphrey replied.

"Oh Humphrey just shut up and come with us" One of them said aggravated.

Humphrey's face instantly turned to anger and his eyes turned red. Out of anger he slashed his throat before he could react.

The other alphas looked at their dead friend and then back at Humphrey.

"How did you..." One of them asked.

"Like this" Humphrey said as he jumped on top of him and ripped his stomach open and tore out his guts. He was dead, but there was still three wolves left.

He ran towards the other one and wrapped the other wolf's organs around his throat and began to choke. The wolf gasped for breath and one of the other alphas charged Humphrey and knocked him down hoping to save his friend's life. But it was too late, the organs that were on his neck were wrapped around too tight and he died from suffocation.

The wolf that charged him looked over at Humphrey and Humphrey was sitting there smiling.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He screamed angrily.

"Well, come and get me then" Humphrey taunted.

He charged him and as soon as they collided, Humphrey flipped him over and picked him up and threw him against the wall. The was injured and just lied there for a minute. Humphrey walked over to him and put his paw down on his jaw.

"Bite down on this rock!" Humphrey ordered.

The wolf was confused and looked back up at him.

"BITE DOWN ON THE FUCKING ROCK YOU DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER!" Humphrey yelled at his face.

He did as he was told and bit down on the rock.

Humphrey smiled and put his foot down on his head.

"Time to die shit head! This is what happens when the west tries to send assassins after me!" Humphrey said angrily.

The wolf was confused but didn't have time to respond because Humphrey slammed his foot down on his head and the force of his foot and the rock made his head be completely crushed.

Humphrey smiled at his what he had done and looked over at the last wolf in the den. He walked over to him and looked in his eyes and said...

"I want you to go back to the west, tell them that Humphrey is dead. Tell them that you found his dead body in the middle of the woods and about the dead wolves..." Humphrey said.

"Tell them that the north left a little message for you" He said smiling.

The wolf nodded his head and ran off, heading back to the western pack. Humphrey walekd out of the den to see Blaze there waiting for him and smiling.

"Nice job, you handled that pretty well" She said.

"I think the west will think twice next time they send someone up here" Humphrey said.

"Yeah they will. Come on, let's head to the alpha den so we can get you to become a true northern wolf" Blaze said as they began to walk towards the alpha den.

On the way there, Humphrey couldn't help but stare at here succulent ass shaking as they were walking. He didn't understand why he was staring, he still kind of loved Kate, but still had a sexual urge for her.

Blaze smiled and turned around and said...

"I see you'll have no problem becoming a northern wolf" She said smiling at him.

"What?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Oh shut up, I saw you looking at me" She said giggling.

Humphrey was wide eyed.

"You aren't that bad yourself" She said smiling.

"Maybe we could get together sometime?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"Maybe" She said as they kept walking.

They finally made it to the den of Cain, the alpha of the northern pack. They walked inside the den to speak with him.

"Sir, Humphrey has completed his training and is ready to become a full member of our pack" Blaze said to Cain.

"Yes, I saw what you did to those wolves from the west who were hiding it that den in the woods" Cain said.

Humphrey smiled at remembering his handy work.

"That was excellant work and I love how you killed the last one, very dark though" Cain said.

"I'm sorry I must've gotten carried away" Humphrey apologized.

"Oh, but I aprrove. I've haven't seen that kind of murder in a long time and I miss it. Your starting to scare me Humphrey, I better be careful before you try something against me" Cain said smiling.

Humphrey winked at him and Cain went on with what he was saying.

"Anyway, you now are a full member of this pack. You must give all your loyalty to this pack, you must give up your former family and accept us as your new family. Are you willing to put all past relationships and family behind?" Cain asked.

Humphrey stopped and thought about this for a minute, his thought about his friends from the west, but most of all, he thought about Kate. If he accepted this new life, he would have to give up any hope of getting back with Kate, any hope of even seeing her again probably. This will be his new life, it won't be that bad will it? They look like they keep their members well supplied with lot's of food, females or males, what ever it is you fancy. So why is this so hard for him? Because he might still love her maybe? But then he thought that it was totally over, that they will never get back together. Their lives together were never good at all and they weren't happy. She even sent assassins after him. No, he made up his mind.

"Yes, I will. I'm ready to join your pack" Humphrey said with a straight face.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the west, they were all waiting for the alphas to return home with Humphrey so they can get back to their normal lives. But they had no idea what had happened and what will happen soon enough. When the alpha finally did make it back, they were filled with happiness, but when they saw that it was only him they were once again filled with sadness.

They ran to him as he was walking with his head down, they wanted to know where everyone else was.

"Where's the rest of the alphas? Where's Humphrey?" Winston asked him.

"Dead, they're all dead. Including Humphrey" The alpha lied with his head down.

They gasped and Kate began to cry into Eve's shoulders.

"How did this happen?" Winston asked.

"We found Humphrey already dead and we were about to take his body home and then the northern wolves attacked us and killed all of them and told me come home and tell you" The alpha explained.

"Tell us what?" Winston asked.

"The north is back" The alpha said looking into his eyes.

Winston was at a loss for words, he didn't what he meant. He didn't want to know, he thought he was just crazy because of what happened. What he did know was that Humphrey and his alphas were dead. He wasn't going to declare war, he knew sending in those alphas was already breaking their treaty with the north.

"Dad we have to send someone to collect his body!" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Kate we can't, it was a risk sending the alphas to look for Humphrey and look how that turned out. We can't, we'll have a funeral for him without his body" Winston said.

Kate ran away crying, Winston understood why she was upset, but still couldn't send any alphas. It would endanger the entire pack.

In the bushes watching, was a northern wolf. Dakota was his name. He was watching and listening. He heard that the wolves of the west weren't going to collect his body. That would piss Humphrey off, but he couldn't tell him about Kate being upset about it. Humphrey still had to think Kate hated him. So he would tell him that it was Kate's idea to not send any wolves.

He smiled and began to make his way back north to tell Humphrey what he had learned.

Back in the north, life for Humphrey has been great. Far better than he had in the western pack. It has been a whole year since Humphrey "died" and the rest of Jasper, except the north, thinks he's dead.

Humphrey then remembered what had happened to the rest of Jasper since he's been gone. Some of them good and some not so much.

The west and east made a full unification under the joint leadership of Garth and Lilly.

Winston and Eve retired and Tony is the head general of the Western/Eastern Union's Millitary forces.

Kate never really got over Humphrey's death, but is not crying all the time and lives a normal life. She is still a high ranking alpha and a millitary strategist in the west.

Hutch is a millitary strategist for Garth and also a high ranking alpha.

Candu is an alpha in the west.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch died from a serious log sledding accident a few weeks after Humphrey was claimed dead. They were riding down a hill and they lost control and crashed.

Salty smashed his head against a tree and died on impact.

The log broke in half and stabbed Mooch right in his stomach, after half of the tree was right through him, he died a few minutes later.

Shakey hit his body on the ground several times before he rolled off a cliff and landed on hundreds of very sharp and jagged rocks. He suffered a slow and gruesome death.

After their funeral, Garth then decided to put restrictions on log sledding. Meaning you can't go out very far when you go.

A few months later, a family of two wolves and three pups were murdered in the pack, specifcally in the west. Western wolves were furious and demanded immediate action. Garth issued an investigation, but found nothing. After only a few days of searching, he called it off. Western wolves were outraged with his actions and one wolf in particular stated "If it was a wolf from the east, he would've sent his whole fucking army!"

After this happened, the wolves in the west now do not like Garth as much as they used to. Saying that he only likes eastern wolves and is a rascist. So Garth lost all his popularity with the wolves of the west. Garth was actually a little scared of the western wolves and now lives in the eastern alpha den.

The west and east weren't as united as they once were, it will take a lot of dipolmacy and negotiating to get them back together. This will cause a problem for them in the future.

A group of eastern wolves left the pack and were never seen again. Some say that they were so angry at Garth that they left the pack to start their own they should prepare just in case they attack. Garth told them that it was nothing, but he is also worried.

In the south things are much worse. A rebellion started not long after Humphrey ran off to the north. Not much is known why the rebellion is going on or what caused it, but it has been going on for a year now. This could prove to be useful to the north or the united pack.

Back in normal time, Humphrey knew who killed that family of wolves. It was him, Cain sent him to kill a family of wolves in the west so the west would become angry. Then, Garth wouldn't find the killer and they would become angry and the west and east would then have bad relations and Garth would lose popularity. Him giving up on the search so early was just a lucky bonus.

Humphrey then remembered what he did to that family of wolves, it was in his head perfectly.

_Flashback_

Humphrey was sneaking through the pack trying to find a big family. Cain told him to make the deaths as gruesome as possible. Humphrey found a den that was a little far away from the rest and peeked inside to see a family of two adult wolves and three pups all sleeping together. Humphrey didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. This was the best family to kill, so if he didn't like it then he would try to make it as enjoyable as possible.

**A/N Warning! This part will contain very gruesome deaths and rape. If you do not want to read this then you may skip this part. It is not required to know to read the story so you can skip this if you want to.**

He walked inside and picked the father up in the air and slammed him on the ground. They all awoke after that. The male tried to stand up. but Humphrey slammed his paw down his face. The female tried to charge, but Humphrey grabbed her and muzzle and sqeezed it and it broke her mouth and jaw.

The female fell to the ground injured and in pain, but she couldn't scream. He turned his attention back to the male, he saw that he was in pain and he got an idea on how to make his death as gruesome as possible.

He walked up to his and slammed him back on the ground on his back. He held him down and grabbed his dick and took his claw and smiled. The wolf saw wah the was doing and was about to scream, but Humphrey punched his muzzle breaking it. Humphrey went back to what the was doing. He took his claw and started to cut his testicles. The wolf's face tensed up in pain, he wanted to scream, but couldn't. He was slowly cutting of his testicles and eventually cut the sac open and ripped it apart.

After his testicles were completlely destroyed he went for his penis. He took out all of his claws and slowly began to cut it off. The wolf was shaking in pain, but everytime he moved Humphrey would cut his stomach and he would fall back down. Humphrey was definatly stronger than him. He conitnued cutting and was cutting deeper into his dick and eventually he cut if off.

The wolf was just lying there in pain and Humphrey walked over him and and looked down at him. He then decided to rip open his stomach and he did. He then pulled out his intestines and wrapped them around his neck and began to choke him with them. The wolf then finally died with his intestines wrapped tightly around his neck. Humphrey just left him there then went over to the female.

The pups were all crying and the female was lying in pain. He then noticed was actually pretty sexy. He smiled and she saw it and she knew wha twas going to happen. She tried to get up, but slammed her on the ground. He was now on top of her and his dick was fully out of his sheath. He then entered her and began to hump her. He started off at a fast pace and there was tears going down her eyes. He kept going at the same pace and he was loving it. This is what it was like being a northern wolf, he loved it.

He was still raping her and the pups were crying and telling him to stop, but he just ignored them and kept going. He eventually cummed inside her and realized that he couldn't pull out because they were tied. But he didn't care, so he pulled as hard as he could until he ripped her vagina and pulled out.

Tears poured down her eyes and she let out a groggy painful moan. Wha the did hurt himself as well, but it didn't matter. As long as it hurt her too and it left evidence of her pain. He then tried to think of a way to kill her, he looked around the den and then saw the male's crotch lying on the ground. He picked it up and walked back over to the female. She was lying there in so much pain and Humphrey smiled and grabbed her broken mouth and shoved the dick down her throat.

She began to choke on it and Humphrey shoved it deeper down until it was stuck inside of her windpipe. There was nothing she could to save herself and she eventually suffocated and died.

Humphrey then realized that all was left was the three pups. He walked over to them as they were in a corner.

"Why are doing this?" The pup asked.

Humphrey did not answer, he only stared at him with his cold, icy blue eyes. The pups were in total fear of him and Humphrey had complete power over their lives. He smiled and grabbed the one that asked him the question and started to choke him. The pup's eyes were filled with tears and so were those of the others. After a few minutes of choking the pup died and he dropped him. He walked to the other two and tackled them to the ground and cut their heads off.

It was over now, they were all dead. But he needed to make sure they found them. He walked over to the male and hung him by his intestines on the roof of the den. The female and the pup's body's were left were they were, but the pup's heads was put on a the ends of sticks that Humphrey found and put outside at the door of the den.

Humphrey knew that he needed to get out and head back north so he left the den and headed back north hoping they would find the bodies the next morning.

_Flashback ended_

Humphrey didn't like what he did and he didn't get over it for the next two weeks. But after he did he knew that he had the potential to be a true northern wolf.

Humphrey didn't know where those eastern wolves went or what they're doing. But it didn't matter, as long as they didn't fuck with him.

He was upset about Salty, Shakey, and Mooch's death, for a little while. Rephrase that, for a few minutes. The corruption process is taking effect on him.

Step 1 Gain an increased sex drive and blood lust.

Step 2 Lose your conscience and all feeling for other living things.

Step 3 Lose the emotion of love.

Step 4 Gain a desire for power and control of everyone around you.

Step 5 Take that power.

Humphrey has already felt the effects of the first two steps. He thinks he has already completed the third step before he even joined this pack.

Humphrey was making his way to his den and walked by his friends. He saw that they were talking about something and wanted to find out what.

"What's up guys?" Humphrey asked to them.

"What's going on bro?" Markus asked.

"Not much, what you guys talking about?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh nothing, but we were wondering why you were here and not with Blaze" Dakota said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Humphrey asked confused.

They all smiled and walked away, but Brutus walked up to him.

"Head back to your den and you'll know what we're talking about. Have fun man" He said putting his paw on his shoulder and walking away.

Humphrey was still confused, but started to head back to his den. On his way back he started to think about what they said.

"What could they be talking about?" Humphrey thought.

Humphrey thought about it a little harder, then his mind turned to when he was walking with Blaze to see Cain and I said we should get together sometime and she agreed.

"Does this mean that..." Humphrey thought, but he was at his den now and saw Blaze inside turned around.

He walked inside and she was still turned around and he found himself staring at her ass and tail slowly wagging.

"Hello Humphrey" She said turning her head back a little and smiled.

"You've completed most of the steps in the corruption process and I'm here to make sure you completed the first one" She said turning around and looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked but already knew.

"You know what I mean" She said as she tackled him to the ground.

As she was on top of him she instantly started to kiss him and they began to make out. After a few minutes of intense tongue kissing, they released.

"Fuck me, today I'm your bitch! Do with me what you want!" Blaze said laying down on her back.

Humphrey was surpised this was happening, but more happy. He walked up to her and began to kiss and lick her neck. He slowly moved down her stomach, licking her fur and made his way to her pussy. He looked at it with awe before shoving his face inside of it.

Blaze's face tensed up and she let out a very loud moan. The rest of the pack knew what was happening so they didn't mind. Humphrey continued to lick deep inside her vagina. He found a certain spot and licked it and it made Blaze scream with pleasure and instantly orgasm o nhis face.

Humphrey licked and wiped it off and he got back to his feet.

"That was...amazing!" Blaze said in between breaths.

"Your turn" She said pushing down on his back.

She foudn his dick completly out of it's sheath and she began to lick it. Humphrey moaned with pleasure and Blaze liked that. She then was tired of waiting, she wanted his dick in her mouth. She engulfed it in her mouth and Humphrey was surprised, but was happy. She started to suck it hard and Humphrey loved it.

She wrapped her tongue around it and went up and down, Humphrey couldn't believe how great she was, she must've been really experianced. Finally after a few more minutes he cummed on her face and she licked it all up.

"...Holy shit!" Humphrey said in between breaths.

"You liked that didn't you?" She asked giggling.

Humphrey nodded his head.

Blaze turned around and raised her tail in the air. "Fuck me hard!" She said to him.

Humphrey smiled and gladly walked up to her and mounted her. He slowly entered her and they both let out a small moan. He slowly started to hump her and she was moaning and he continued to hump her.

"Come on Humphrey faster!" She yelled out.

He went faster and eventually was going as fast as he could.

"Ahhh yeees!" She let out.

Blaze orgasmed on Humphrey and screamed in pleasure and Humphrey kept for a few more minutes before he orgasmed.

They both fell down on top of eachother tied together. Blaze looked back at him and smiled.

Humphrey lied his head down on her back and after about 20 minutes they were untied.

"Your ready" She said smiling as they got up.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"To finish the process, you have desire for power don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to get it? Kill Cain?" Humphrey joked.

"Well?" Blaze said smirking and cocking her head.

"You want me to kill Cain!" Humphrey yelled shocked.

"Shhh! Don't scream it out to the world. It's just a thought is all" She reassured.

"But wouldn't you like to be pack leader?" She asked.

Humphrey thought about it for a minute, he did like the idea of being pack leader. He was just as suited as Cain was he thought. He thought it was a good idea, but he didn't want to get caught up in northern politics. So he decided he would get Cain's trust, which he already had, and get him to make him his beta and he would become pack leader next.

"Alright, I'll do it. But we need to be smart, I'm not just going to go in and kill him. I'm going to get him to make me his beta and then I would kill him and become pack leader" Humphrey explained.

"You could just challenge him in battle and if you win you become the leader" Blaze suggested.

"Hmm no that won't work. A lot of the wolves in the pack won't like that and I wouldn't be a very popular leader, You saw what happened to Garth the past few months" Humphrey explained.

"Yeah I guess your right" She said.

"This is the only way, let's go" Humphrey as they walked away to find Markus, Dakota and Brutus.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating, but I was in North Carolina for the weekend and internet wasn't an option. I was hoping to get at least a short chapter in over the weekend, but internet wasn't working. So Humphrey wants to become pack leader and hope you enjoyed the lemon as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) I hope that gruesome scene I put in here didn't change your opinion on me or get you angry. I left a warning if you didn't want to read it. Alright so review please and happy fourth of July everyone!**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Humphrey's chances at becoming beta are slim. He has surely gained Cain's trust, but was it enough? He doesn't why he won't promote him and it angers Humphrey. He has done everything he could. He has guarded Cain with his life, he has become his best soldier and anything else he todl him to do and he did it.

Humphrey then realized that he had another option, he could go get Markus, Dakota, Brutus and Blaze. He could get their loyalty and they would work for him and help him achieve his goal. Blaze was already loyal to him, this he could tell. At least more loyal to him than she was to Cain. But he still needed the loyalty of the other three.

They were friends, but that might not be enough to help him take down the leader of their pack. He needed wolves who would only be loyal to him, not his cause and definatly not loyal to Cain. They needed to be willing to die for him because that may be necessary.

So he decided to not trust Markus, Dakota or Brutus. He wanted wolves tha the didn't know so he could make them only follow him. Preferablly wolves that aren't in this pack. So he left the pack and started to search for conspirators.

Humphrey walked out of the pack territory and made his way into the woods. There were lots of lone wolves that live hard lives in the northern wilderness. He could find some and then he would take them back to his pack and show them the benefits of his life. Well, it would be better than what they had.

After a few hours of searching he came across a den and smelled wolves near by. He snuck up towards the den and began to listen in on any inhabiting wolves.

"What are we eating tonight?" One of them asked.

"I caught a rabbit" Another one said dropping the rabbit on the ground.

"Just a rabbit! We can't all share that!" One said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, there's not a lot of food to catch because we do live near a major pack and they take all the big food!" The other replied defensivly.

They were perfect, their lives were hard and they weren't loyal to the north. All Humphrey had to do now was get them on his side.

Humphrey walked in the den and they immediately noticed him. They got in a fighting stance, ready to attack at any moment.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One asked angrily.

I smiled.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to make an offer" Humphrey said.

"What kind of offer" One asked still in a fighting stance.

"I'm here to offer to make your lives much better. I can make it so you will all be fed very well, you will a have nice comfortable den to live in and have the company of very sexy females" Humphrey expalined smiled.

Two of them smiled and jumped at the offer, but one of them wasn't convinced.

"And I'm sure your willing to just give us all of this for free" He said sarcastically.

"Nothing in life comes free, your a smart wolf" Humphrey replied chuckling.

"You will work for me, do the tasks that I tell you to do without question. If you do question my actions you will be killed and if you do everything that I tell you to do then you will continue living that great life style. Does that sound fair?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah!" One said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, we'll do anything!" The other said just as excited.

"Well" Humphrey said to the other one.

"Hmmm, ok" He said cracking a smile.

Humphrey smiled and asked "What are your names?"

"Jacob"

"Samson"

"Chris"

Humphrey smiled and said "Well lets go, I'm sure your all very hungry"

They all left the den and followed Humphrey to the location of where he would have them live. Humphrey had a good spot outside of the pack territory. He didn't want them living in the pack.

They walked to the den Humphrey had for them and they were mesmerized. The three wolves had never seen a den so big before and when they walked in they couldn't help themselves. They saw the three dead caribou and dug in.

Humphrey chuckled at their actions. He waited until they were done which was about twenty minutes.

"I have never been so full in my life" Samson stated lying on the ground.

"Well, that's not I've got for you" Humphrey said smiling.

"More food?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Better, when's the last time you guys had a girl?" Humphrey asked smiling.

All of the sudden three hot girls walked in an stood next to Humphrey.

"Take your pick" Humphrey said.

"We'll do anything you want" Chris said as they all grabbed the girl they wanted.

Humphrey smiled at this, he had finally found the wolves he needed.

"You guys have fun" Humphrey said walking out of the den.

Humphrey began to walk back to the pack territory. He smiled at the thought of what he had just done, he was one step closer to his plan being completed.

He made it back to the pack territory and made it to his den and saw Blaze there waitign for him.

"Where were you? Do you have a plan?" She asked curiously.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Humphrey said smiling.

She smiled back.

"Hey since I'm back and your already here you wanna..." Humphrey said motioning his head to the back of his den.

Blaze raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh so you wanna do this again?" She asked still smirking.

"Well, you know... we're both adults and I enjoyed it last time" Humphrey said.

"Alright" She said as they both began to make out.

They both fell to the ground with Blaze on top. The night then dragged on as the two wolves had their fun. (Ha ha I bet you were expecting a lemon weren't you)

It has been about a month since Humphrey got those wolves out of the woods. They are now extremely loyal to him and they will follow him to hell and back. Why wouldn't they? He wouldn't do anything bad to them, he took care of them and still are. They had it fixed in their minds that Humphrey wouldn't do anything to harm them.

Nothing special has happened in Jasper in the past month. Garth met with the leader of the south to talk to him about the war the south is fighting inside their pack. Garth has promised to send troops down to help the leader of the south. Wolves back home are separated on the matter, some are angry at Garth for sending troops to fight at war they aren't involved in, but others think differently and agree with Garth's decision to help the south.

Regardless if Garth made the right choice or not it has no effect on Humphrey or his plan. Which is enough reason to stay out of the political system for now. Humphrey then found out he would have to wait a little bit longer before attempting the assassination.

"Why? They'll do whatever I say and my plan is ready! Why do I have to wait?" Humphrey asked.

"Because maybe you should just make the wolves here like you more. Some are starting to get angry at the fact that you might become leader after Cain dies" Dakota explained.

"But! Others like the idea of you becoming leader and if Cain does die then they will support you" Markus also stated.

"It doesn't matter what they want because I can become leader by just killing Cain!" Humphrey replied.

"But Humphrey, how do you expect to become leader after you do kill Cain? You not beta so you will have to get the wolves of this pack to vote for you to become leader" Dakota asked.

"Shit, I didn't think about that. I guess your right, but that doesn't mean I have to wait to kill Cain" Humphrey said.

"Fine, but I still think you should get the pack to like you first because if you kill him now then the people who hate you will now you did it" Dakota explained.

"Ok, I guess your right" Humphrey gave in.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance" Dakota said putting his paw on his shoulder.

They both agreed to wait for a while so Humphrey can get the wolves of the north to support him. The only way he would become leader is if he get's the wolves of the north to like him, it is the only way.


	6. Chapter 6

Humphrey began to publically speak to the wolves of the North, to prove to them that he is a true member of their pack. Some still hate him because of him being from the West and is now such high in rank. Humphrey explained to them that if you want something then you'll have to work for it like he did.

Still, this did gain him a lot of popularity in the North and some wolves even think he would make a better leader than Cain would. That is what he wanted, to be trusted and loved. Not like it would make much of a difference, he would get his power one way or another.

Over the next two weeks, Humphrey had gained more than half of the pack's respect and decides that it is almost time to strike against Cain. The wolves he had gathered turned out to be quite fond of their new lives and they would do well to keep them.

Humphrey decided to talk to them about his plan, his plan to deal with Cain. He walked over to their den to discuss it with them. But before he did that, he decided to get them a present first.

"Hey guys, we need to talk" Humphrey said to them with seriousness in his voice.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"For the past two weeks you three have been enjoying the good life. But now it is time for you to do what I want. You have been enjoying your luxuries have you not?" Humphrey asked them.

"Yes sir" They all said in unision.

"Well, if you want to keep it that way then you'll do what I want" Humphrey said.

"Anything, just name it" Samson said.

"Well, I have been trying to take over as pack leader and the current one is making that difficult..." Humphrey explained.

They looked at each other with worry.

"So... what do you think we should do about that?" He asked smiling.

"You want us to kill him?" Jacob asked.

"Correct! Him and his family" Humphrey said happily.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because killing him would make my rise to power so much easier. Make sure you kill his mate and pups so they can't take over" Humphrey explained.

"But wouldn't the beta take over?" Chris asked.

"He doesn't have a beta. I tried to become beta, but he wouldn't allow it. I guess he wanted to make sure his son takes over" Humphrey replied.

"But his son is not a pup, he is a full grown adult so don't expect an easy fight. He should have some fight left in him as well" Humphrey warned them.

"Why can't you do it sir?" Samson asked.

"Because I want you guys to do it and I don't need to explain myself to you three. If you want to continue living the way you do then you'll do it, ok?" Humphrey explained.

"Yes sir!" They said.

"So you will all go tonight and deal with them then, once you've done it, leave the area and let the bodies stay so they will know that they died" Humphrey explained.

"Ok sir, we'll go tonight" Chris said.

"Good, now enjoy your dinner and also..."

"I got you guys a present" Humphrey said smiling as three sexy females walked inside.

They all smiled at Humphrey, thanking him for the great life he's given them.

"You guys have fun and enjoy tonight" Humphrey said to them as he walked out of the den.

"It'll be the last good one you'll ever have" Humphrey smiled evily as he mumbled under his voice.

* * *

**Hey everybody, sorry that this was a short chapter. I take forever to update just to leave you all off with something short. I'm sorry and I will try to update soon.**

_**ShadyWolf313**_


	7. An Evil Deed: Samson and Jacob

_Chris's POV_

It was still the middle of the night and we decided to do our dead tonight. We left our den and made our way towards the pack. I thought about what we were about to do, we were about to assassinate a pack leader and his family. It was crazy, but I guess we owe him that much. He gave us a life, a second chance. Not just a life, but a great one. One that I would like to keep.

We were nearing the den, but saw two wolves talking to each other. They were obviously patrolling the area, but not for long. Jacob and I snuck up behind them and snapped their necks, killing them silently and instantly. If we would have slit their throats then the smell of blood would be in the air. We dragged their bodies to a small pond nearby and dropped their bodies in the water, watching them slowly sink to the bottom.

We continued to move forward until we saw a large group of wolves all talking and having a good time. We began to think of a plan, but a wolf nearby us whistled for us to come to him. We saw that he was near a bush and we walked over to him.

"I bring a message from Humphrey: Apparently their has been a change of plans. Cain is at his den like he said, but his son and his son's mate are at another den" He explained.

"What den?" I asked curious.

"They are at her den, assumingly on a date. Two of you must go to the den and kill both of them. You will go to the alpha den and kill Cain and his mate understood?" He explained to us.

"Understood" I replied.

"Also, his name is Caius" He added.

He walked away, leaving us alone in the bush. I came up with a plan.

"Alright, you two will sneak around in the pack and look for the den while I deal with Cain" I explained.

"What kind of plan is that?" Jacob asked.

"Well we aren't members of the pack so we can't really ask them where their den is so you'll have to just sneak around and look for them" I replied.

They both nodded their heads and we were off to complete our mission.

_Samson's POV_

Jacob and I were walking through the woods of the pack territory while watching the wolves all party and have a good time.

"I wish I was one of them" I said in envy.

"Why?" Jacob asked me.

"So for once in my life I would feel like I'm a part of something. Feel like I actually matter in this world. Look at these wolves, they're happy and having fun, but also are willing to die for each other, to die for the well being of the pack" I explained in sadness.

"Sam you don't need that. We have each other, we are our own pack. I would give my life for you and Chris. Would you do the same for me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course I would, we're family" I replied.

"Then what are so upset about?" He asked smiling.

"It's just that, I wish we were just part of something bigger than ourselves you know?" I explained.

"I hear ya and maybe that will happen one day" He said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah maybe" I said with my ears down.

He looked at me with a little sadness.

"We should get moving" He suggested as he began to walk.

I looked up at the night sky and thought about my future. What will happen to me after I do what I'm about to do tonight? Will my life get better? I doubt it, but if we stay in hiding and we trust Humphrey enough then we have nothing to worry about.

"Yeah I'm coming" I replied as I started to follow him.

We walked around the pack territory, searching for the den that would contain our victims. At first there was no luck, most of the dens were empty. We sat there in frustration.

"Dammit!" I whispered in anger.

"We've checked every den, where could they be?" He asked in a whisper.

We sat there for a moment, grumbling over what Humphrey would think of us that we couldn't find them. But then we smelled something in the air. I sniffed and reconized the smell.

"Sex" I said eyes widened.

We followed the smell until we reached a small den on the outer part of the territory. We smiled in victory, knowing that we found them. We slowly crept up to the den to listen in.

"Oh baby yes! Fuck me hard!" The female wolf moaned as he humped her ass.

We watched and smiled at the free porn we were getting right now. But it was short lived, we had a job to do.

"You guys having fun?" Jacob asked smiling as we walked inside.

"Get the fuck out of here! Can't you see we're busy here?!" Caius said as they both kept going at it.

"Oh don't mind us please continue" I replied smiling as we watched.

"You two better fuck off before I rip out your throats!" Caius threatened.

"We can't, we have a job to do" Jacob replied.

"And what could that be?" He asked.

"Killing you" I replied smiling as I clawed his side.

Caius fell off of her letting out a painful scream. We were far enough away that no one would hear us.

The female screamed in fear and Jacob jumped on top of her to hold her down. He got up and got in his fighting stance.

"Your gonna regret that!" He snarled back.

He charged me and I got ready to fight back. We made impact, I countered his attack and flipped him on his back. He landed on the ground with a thud and I slashed his neck attempting to kill him.

I got up, thinking he was dead and walked over to Jacob. I turned my head to see him still up and was confused. He was bleeding intensly, but I missed the jugular vain by barely an inch.

"I will not die!" He yelled out as he charged again.

I charged as well and once again we made impact. But this time he got me pinned down. He attemptedto bite my neck, but I clawed his eye. He pulled his head back from the pain, but continued to hold me down. He looked back at me and I could see the blood gushing down from his eye and neck. I knew he was determined to kill me.

I kicked him off me and he landed on his back, but got back up in a second. We both stood there staring at each other and he instantly attacked. We butted heads and he clawed at my muzzle and face.

I pulled my face back, but he kept clawing at me, attempting to blind me by clawing my eyes. He got my neck and blood instantly spurted out of it. I fell to the ground, unable to move from the amount of blood pouring out of my neck.

He walked towards me and looked down, staring at me with murder in his eyes. He smiled and was about to finish me off. I closed my eyes, wating for my death to come. But it never came, I opened my eyes and saw Jacob on top of Caius biting and clawing at him.

Jacob was then thrown off and slammed on the ground hard. He then clawed at his stomach and tore it open. Jacob's eyes widened and blood came out of his mouth, he turned his head and looked at me. His eyes looked into mine as if telling me to kill him.

I got up and growled fiercely at Caius, he looked at me with equal amount of anger. We charged each other, both with the intent of killing the other. We collided and began to claw and bite any place that looked vital or would cause great pain.

I got him in his stomach causing him to grab his stomach in pain. I then scratched his face from his eye to nose leaving a large scar with blood pouring out of it. He couldn't see straight and stumbled back.

I knocked him down and kept clawing his face up, ripping skin and flesh off his face, making his death as painful as possible. I jammed my claws into his eyes and he screamed in agony.

Finally, I realized that it was enough and I bit into his neck. His body began to shake as I bit and chewed his neck. I reached his spinal cord and bit into it and then ripped out his neck, killing him.

I stood there, blood all over me and breathing heavily. The adrenaline that was rushing through me ended and I began to feel the pain in my body. I became dizzy and was about fall down until I saw that female wolf standing in complete fear.

I slowly walked over to her and she looked at me with pure fear. I could let her go, she had to die or she would tell everybody what happened. She tried to run, but I jumped on top of her.

She screamed in fear, tears ran down her face as she begged me for her life. I felt nothing but sadness for her, but I knew I had to do it. I decided to give her a quick death. I bit into her neck and ripped it out and she died instantly.

I fell to the ground in exhaustion and lied next to Jacob. He was barely breathing and I looked at him and we both smiled at each other.

"We did it" I said in exhaustion.

"Humphrey will be... so... proud of you" He said smiling in between breaths.

"Us Jacob, he will be so proud of us" I correct him in a worried tone.

"No... he won't... only you" He said as he closed his eyes and his face fell to the side.

"Jacob?" I said looking down at him.

I knew what had happened, he was dead. My best friend taken away from me, at least I had completed my deed. Caius was dead and everything will be fine from here on out. At least... that's what I thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took a little while to update guys, I was going to yesterday and I was even working on the chapter, but I got caught in other stuff. Young should be updated next because I've already started on the next chapter. But who knows? Whatever I feel like updating I will update so review and I will see you guys when I see you guys.**

_**ShadyWolf313**_


	8. An Evil Deed: True Colors

_Chris's POV _

I looked around from my hiding spot in the bushes to see many northern savages enjoying delicious caribou by a fire. They were eating, talking, fighting and some were even enjoying some private time in the bushes near me. I scoffed at their uncivilized and disgusting actions and pressed on to look for Cain.

I slowly made my way towards the Alpha den, sneaking through bushes and hiding in the woods. Then finally, the den was in my sights. It was built into the side of a small snowy mountain with a winding road going up into it. I surveyed the area around me for presence of any of the barbarians before making my way up there.

On my way up, I saw two wolves walking down the road. Without even having to think, I quickly rolled into a bush beside me to hide from them. I was so lucky for that bush being there. If it was not, I would have surely been killed.

Once the two passed, talking of barbarous things, I quickly ran up to the den of the Alpha. Once there, I carefully poked my head inside to see the a wolf inside sleeping. The wolf was old, no doubt about that, but after a quick glance I noticed it was a female. The Alpha was a male, not female. I was confused, so I slowly walked inside to look around.

I sniffed and smelled no one but the female and my eyes caught no other but her. My ears listened, but heard only the sound of her sleeping in solitude. "Where is he?" I whispered to myself, confused.

I then turned around and I was instantly hit in the face with a paw of another wolf. The impact knocked me to the floor, blood pouring down my forehead from the claws of the wolf that hit me. There I lay for a moment as I try to take in what had happened. I tried to look up at my attacker, but saw nothing but blur and blood.

Then I was picked up by the wolf and slammed against the wall of the den. This must have surely awoken the female wolf sleeping not more than a few feet away. My attacker then bit my shoulder, making me almost scream in pure agony. My former Alpha training in the Western pack had made me be able to take in this amount of pain, but even then it was a challenge.

He or she then threw me to the floor of the den, purposely making me hit the ground on my shoulder. I groaned in pain and agony as I held my broken shoulder, feeling the bones tearing at my flesh.

I looked up to see that more wolves had ran into the den, seeing the scene that laid before them. "What is going on in here?!" One of them demanded to know. "I don't know! I just woke up to these two fighting in my den!" The female wolf replied, traumatized from the events. The wolf looked at me, not recognizing me from being around here, the blurriness in my vision had now cleared.

He then looked up at my attacker and smiled at him or her, he obviously knew the wolf. "Are you the wolf who saved her life?" The captain of the guards asked. The wolf then responded: "Yes, I am. He was attempting to kill her in cold blood. We're lucky Cain wasn't here or he might've gotten him too if I wasn't here"

I suddenly gasped, I knew the voice of the wolf that had attacked me. I looked back to see a smiling grey wolf looking down at me evilly. "Humphrey?" I asked.

* * *

**Short, I know, but the rest of it will be posted in the next chapter.  
**

**_ShadyWolf313_  
**


End file.
